buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FirnCN-15/Building Star Dragon World Decks Unconventionally
This is a Work in progress I'll finish this up later. In my last blog post I was talking about the average SDW deck builds. That said what if you can't get those cards? What do you do? Well let's start up the Deck Building Machine here and start to assemble some Unconventional (Budget) decks. When building a deck ask yourself a few questions. What type of Deck do you want to build: There are a few options so think about what Star Dragon World has to offer. Here are a few that seem prominent. 1. Adding cards to the soul from the drop zone/hand. 2. Using a singular big monster in the center and pump up with Dragonarms for an ultimate defense. 3. A speedy offence with Triple Offensive manueveur, items and monsters with lots of criticals. 4. Use the versatility from Dragonarms to build up the ultimate monster. Once you've decided on the type of deck that you want to build look at the cards which suit that style. For talking sake I'll go with Option 4. So now what Monster or card will match the playstyle you want: When doing this stage consider what you win conditoin will be. When looking at cards for Option 4 I have decided to pick out the Size 2, Red Shift, Spectrums as my buddy and main card. (Note: a main unit doesn't always have to be a Monster nor does that monster have to be your buddy, e.g. if you have a Size 3 which will finish out the game but costs 3 or 4 gauge.) Now with your main card picked think about the synergy for that card: Since it is Star Dragon World this support will most likely come along in the form of Dragonarms so for my deck I'll be thinking about how to make the most of my card's skills. Obviously we have Soulguard and this is really handy especially because this monster can saty on the field for as long as you have souls. However we want Red Shift to be at two soul or more. Well Crossnize does this work just fine to give upgrades and extra benefits. We don't care if this card survives because of the Soulguard. We want older Dragonarms for this deck. Particularly Size 1 or 0 Dragonarms. So now a list is starting to take shape. Obviously we have a list taking shape now so here's the list right now: Buddy: Red Shift, Spectrums x1 (obviously) Size 0s: We now need to look at what Size 0 Dragonarms exist. Well there's Artiliger who nullifies abilities and Edge Shooter who deals damage whenever you attack. We also have the option to put in Garbel Anchor in order to nullify spells. Onebarrett is a card that we don't need because it won't matter because we don't care about the survival of the monsters themselves (we always have more and our main card has Soulguard). NOTE: Building with Dragonarms is a challenge because you only have so many slots to pick from and you need a majority of Neodragons over Dragonarms. So for a moment think about the average amount, maximum, of each Dragonarm that you want. I make it a rule to run it at no more than a maximum of three. In my deck IRL, the most Dragonarms I have are three Vogel to keep up consistency. Now Size 0 Neodragons. The cards shouldn't be a problem as it is pretty obvious what to use. THERE'S ONLY THREE SIZE 0 NEODRAGON! So the obvious choice is to run Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant. It reduces the cost of any Neodragons called to the field. It's super powerful and will reserve gauge. So here's a list of Size 0s now: x1 Artiliger x2 Edge Shooter x1 Garbel Anchor x3 Sphere Cemetery Total Size 0s: 7 Size 1s: So the Dragonarms that synergise with Red Shift are, Cavalier or Strength because both provide the Penetrate ability. The only reason that we debate between the two is because both have different benefits. Cavalier works in any position so there's definetly a bonus there. That said if there's no monster in the centre you'll get to have Strength's extra 2000 power bonus to the monster as well as Penetrate. Having either of these at 2 or 3 is really good but let's think about other Dragonarms. The really good other ones you'll only run at 1 to have space for other monsters. These monsters I'll rattle off quickly since they are self-explanatory. Dragonarms, Vogel , Dragonarms, Charger and Dragonarms, Nanobreak . Neodragon Size 1s should be cards which can also make use of cards designed around the main boss unit, Red Shift. So at the moment we have that the deck should be high output for damage and we want high critical monsters with Soulguard. Luckily we do have said high critical Soulguard monsters in the form of Dustring, Mini Spiral and Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue (this card is a RR but should be fine for budget decking). Both of these cards are good but are good for different things. Dustring, Mini Spiral will stay on the field but it only has weak stats except for 3 crit. This can be combined however, with, Nanobreak or with Strength. Nanobreak can be used to destroy the centre monster and allow that 3 crit attack. Strength makes Dustring have +2000 power and penetrate but depending on the scenario Nanobreak is better overall. Category:Blog posts